Draw With Me
by SonyaShulen
Summary: Two worlds separated by a never ending glass wall. Human and Gaens. What were the sacrifices they made when they fell in love? oneshot


Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

Anime / Manga © by Higuchi Tachibana

Fanfiction story plot © by SonyaShulen

► **Draw With Me**◄

► **ONE-SHOT** ◄

_Inspired song : "Cherish" :Ai Otsuka_

A/N : Please read the story together with the song "Cherish" by Ai Otsuka. The idea of the story was given by this editor of this video and the artist too! ".com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM"

* * *

The cold, and stormy winter night, one of the nights that no one would ever go out to when they have their own cozy room with a fireplace with them. I on the other hand, was far from home – but even though I could walk through this stormy winter, I didn't want to. I hated my family for looking down on poor people. My family hates me for hating girls.

I was somewhere anonymous. Somewhere with no buildings, no roads, no cars and most of all, there isn't a sign of any human beings here. I continued walking. Terrified? Yes, I was a little terrified to be alone in this place. But somehow, this place makes me feel at peace. It makes me feel like, this is heaven. I couldn't have died due to the winter, could I? I continued walking.

Continued...continued walking. I came to a stop when I thought I saw something that looked like a glass in front of me. I touched it – indeed – it was a glass. It was like being in a huge mime box. The glass wall was long and I couldn't find an end to it. Soon, I gave up after about two hours – or at least, I thought so – looking for the end of the glass, but I couldn't find it. I tried to climb over the glass, but it was too slippery. I wondered, who put this huge and long glass here?

I was tired, hungry, thirsty and cold. I rubbed both my hands together to cause some friction. When I was in a verge of fainting, I saw someone. The first human, since I got to this unknown place. The thing is, she was on the other side of the glass. She had brown auburn hair and warm hazel eyes. She wore something that looked like a tube dress. She was beautiful. She saw me and smiled at me. I wanted to ask for her name. "What is your name," I asked her. But it seems that she couldn't hear me. I shouted again, "What is your name!!!?" I shouted my lungs out. She shook her head indicating she couldn't hear a thing. I sighed and thought of a way to ask her for her name.

I sat down on the cold ice floor and she did the same. I got my pen out and wrote on the solid transparent glass wall in front of me. I decided to ask a different question first. I wrote :-

'_Can you write?_'

I threw the pen to the other side and she caught it.

'_Obviously,_'

She wrote there and threw the pen back at me.

'_Can you draw?_'

It was a stupid question but I found it important anyway.

'_Yes, I can._'

She wrote and drew a picture of a girl. I was amazed as her picture was really good. It was much better than mine. I decided to ask for her name now.

'_What is your name?_'

I thought for a moment, before throwing the pen to the other side. She looked at me. I saw her face and sighed. I threw the pen to the other side.

'_Mikan Sakura. What about you?_'

She has a very nice name. A combination of a tangerine and cherry blossoms.

'_Natsume Hyuuga. How did you get to the other side of the glass?'_

I wrote.

'_It's a protective barrier for our kind of people. Nobody could break it,_'

She said. What did she mean by her kind?

'_What do you mean by your kind_'?'

I was really curious to get her answer. I am stuck in the middle of nowhere talking a beautiful girl that doesn't seem to think that she's even human or a earthly being.

'_I'm not sure what you call us in your world. It's like a separation between the human world and our world called the 'Geans' 'Let's stop talking about the boring stuff. Let's draw, alright?_'

I nodded and started drawing some weird figure from one of the mangas I've read before. I passed the pen to her and she drew something cute. We continued exchanging drawings until I notice that hours had passed. The sky didn't become darker here. I was starting to feel a little insecure here. But being with Mikan was very comfortable. I started loving her company with me.

'_I need to get home. Do you know how I could get back to the city?_'

I asked her.

'_Just continue walking backwards from where you are_'

She was hesitant when she wrote that message. She looked somehow down.

'_Alright. Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise_'

I wrote. Her face brightened up immediately.

'_Promise. Well, goodbye,_'

I read her last message and waved back at her. She smiled at me. I walked towards the opposite direction. I wanted to take on last glance at her beautiful face. But when I turned back, she was no longer there. The drawings both of us drew, were also erased off. Was it just a dream that I saw her? I can't be because from this distance, I could still see the reflection of the glass. I looked back at the direction I'm going through and saw the busy traffic of Tokyo again. I looked at the tall clock tower situated in the middle of the city and saw that it was only six in the evening. I remembered leaving my house at five forty-five. I've only spent fifteen minutes with her drawing? The clock tower was probably wrong. I shook my head.

I walked back towards my house. I didn't bother to greet my parents nor my siblings. I just walked towards the kitchen to look at the clock. It was six fifteen. Subtracting the amount of time I took to walk back to my house, it would be exactly what the clock tower showed. Could it be, the time stopped completely when I was with her? My head's all messed up. I went up to my room and switched on my computer. I went to my favourite search engine – Google – and looked up 'Geans'. There were results. I could finally breathe. I wasn't insane, at least. I clicked on the first results given.

_Gaens or otherwise called as mystical human creatures are found in the _

_insides area of Tokyo. It was rumoured that no one could enter their kingdom as there's a never ending_

_glass barrier surrounding that area. If a human ever meets a Gaen, the time would stop for the entire time that human is together with the Gaen. One should never fall in love with a Gaen. No one mentioned the reason why. History says that there are only seven Gaens left on this planet. They are also known as the Gaen sister. Their names are Miyuki Sakura, Rika Sakura, Mikan Sakura, Sayuri Sakura, Mihatsu Sakura, Yukari Sakura and Kirai Sakura. They are the protectors of their kind. Their appearance are beautiful and they have invisible wings._

Mikan Sakura? Isn't that the name of the girl he spoke to? After my dinner, all I thought was about this world about Gaens. It really do exist. Tomorrow, he would make his way to the glass wall again.

'_You promised!_'

She wrote the moment she saw me coming. It seemed that she got herself a pen so we wouldn't have to waste any time exchanging the pen.

'_I would never break whatever I promised_'

I told her and we started drawing again. Drawing with her is really enjoyable. Time stops and I could spend here for eternity. I stopped drawing for a moment and stared at her. She noticed me staring at her and she blushed. A Gaen can blush? She rubbed her face and wrote on the wall.

'_Do you know you have alluring eyes? Even I as a Gaen finds your eyes really beautiful_'

She likes my eyes? It's crimson red. It looks like blood to me.

'_Thanks_'

I wrote and gave her a smile. We continued drawing. We spend many days, weeks and possible about two months drawing and talking with each other this way. Even though I would say we were friends for the first few days I've met her, I doubt that I felt that way to her now. I had an affectionate feeling towards her now. _Love_..you call it? We both enjoy each other's company. I really want to break this stupid barrier that separates the both of us. I want to hold her and be with her. She saw me looking exasperated.

'_Are you okay?_'

She asked me and gave me a questioned look.

'_I just want to break this glass and be with you_'

She looked shock to read my message and shook her head.

'_Don't be stupid. There's no way you'll be able to break this barrier. You'll end up hurting yourself_'

I was full of determination. I stood up and her eyes followed my every move. She got up as well and looked worried. Her hands trembled when she wrote her message.

'_Seriously Natsume! Don't be stupid. You'll hurt yourself_'

I couldn't take it anymore. This barrier is such a nuisance. I balled up my right hand fist and hit the glass. It did not even crack a little. There was no sound at all. I tried again. She yelled from inside. Reading her lips, she said "Don't!" I continued punching the damn wall and when I managed to crack an inch of it, a stream of blood gushed out as well. I didn't feel the pain at all, I swear! But when I looked at my arm, it was badly injured. I held onto my arm and panted.

_'I told you so. Go to the hospital!_'

She wrote. I couldn't move my right hand. I nodded at her and did as what she said. I rushed to the hospital with a bloody arm and everybody in town was staring at me. The doctor told me that I had to cut off my arm or the infection would cause damage to my body. Losing my arm was one thing. I couldn't draw with her anymore. Why was I so stubborn!? I undergo the surgery for two weeks. Got it bandaged as well as getting scoldings from my family for being careless and stupid. They didn't know the reason behind this. I was stuck at the hospital for about a month in total and the day I got out of the hospital, I went to her.

The glass was back to how it looks like. She saw my condition and looked guilty.

'_Are you alright?_'

She wrote. I used my left hand to write. My writing wasn't as nice as my right handwriting. But it was still legible.

'_Yeah. Had to cut off an arm. That's all_'

I told her. She put up a smile and looked at me.

'_The pain would pass. Come on, let's draw_'

She said and started drawing. She stopped when she notice I wasn't even holding my pen. I took up my pen and wrote,

'_I can't_'

She looked at me with sad eyes.

'_Go take a rest today. I'll get you something to draw tomorrow_'

She said. With a blink of an eye, she disappeared. I made my way back home and got onto my bed. I was now a handicapped patient. All I wanted to do was to be with her. What was wrong with loving a Gaen!? The internet source said not to fall in love with them. But why!? Even though I was a man, a guy or a boy, I did cry that night. It was so unlike me. I wondered what _something_ was she going to give me tomorrow. I got to sleep and thought about nothing else but her smile.

Tomorrow came and I walked towards the barrier. I saw a box in front of me. She was not in her usual clothes. She had a drape over her body. She even used her left hand to write on the glass and showed an arrow to the box.

'_You would be able to draw with this_'

I opened the box and saw the contents. My eyes widened of disgust or horror. I looked at her but all she gave me was a warm smile. There was a reason behind all the changes that happened to her today. I stared at her. I now understood exactly why they said to never fall in love with a Gaen. _They would risk anything including they're own body parts to help whoever they love. No matter it's their brain, heart, eyes, or in his case, an arm_. She cut off her own arm to give it to him. This is insane. I dropped the box and wrote on the glass.

'_You're crazy_'

She read it and smiled.

'_You're crazier_'

She meant the time I tried breaking the glass. The cause of my current arm.

'_Why did you do this?_'

She looked at my question. She thought for a bit and replied.

'_Because I think I love you_'

She thinks she loves me. I felt like an extreme bad guy here. I sighed and stared back into her eyes.

'_You might think you love me, but I certainly DO love you_'

Her smile grew bigger and she wrote.

'_Then, I love you too. Come on, Draw With Me_'

Her drawing wasn't as good as when she was using her right hand anymore. I nodded.

'_Draw With Me_'

* * *

My exam is ending next Tuesday!

This story came into my mind when I was writing my English Essay Paper. I'm sure I would have some grammatical errors around. I did this story within less than an hour so I'm bound to know. Really sorry! I plan to re-edit this story when I'm done with my exams and IF I don't feel lazy. Reviews I get would be my lucks in my exams!


End file.
